Ghosts I Have Been
by ForestSprite
Summary: A different take on Cyberwoman; what happened before, during and after. What Lisa went through, it's not what everyone thought and Ianto comes to grips with it in an unusual way. There's things about him the team still don't know. AU Possible future J/I


Ghosts I Have Been  
ForestSprite  
Summary: A different take on Cyberwoman; what happened before, during and after. Possible Janto.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
A/N: I'll try to work on this as much as I can… just not right now. I leave for England in less than two weeks and I'll be there for two weeks. This is just me putting myself out there to see what kind of response I will get because so far I haven't got much for responses on any of my Torchwood stories. Hope you like it. The idea was very random and sudden and I hope to work on and finish this as soon as I can so I can focus on my other stories.

Chapter 1/?

She found herself hoping for nothing but death as the cybermen all disappeared from the room and the machines stopped their horrid whirring sounds. A scream issued from the back of her throat as pain lanced through her body at the points where metal welded into her skin, took place of her skin.

How could this be more desirable than being a human? Then being able to touch and feel?

A small part of her felt sad for the unfeeling aliens.

A larger part of her screamed and raged against the unfairness on how different groups always had to consider themselves better than others and change (or in this case exterminate) those that weren't like them.

Her eyes closed against the pain that made her see bright colors and oh god, if she started to see little blue birds flying around her head or stars she was going to really lose it.

In the darkness of her mind she found a pool of calm that she hadn't imagined she'd be able to gather but was thankful for none the less as she gathered it closely to her. As she soaked it in that's when she noticed it—felt it.

The foreign presence that shouldn't have been there.

The cold, numb nothingness that sat in the recess of her bodymindsoul and she felt fear spike through her as realization struck.

She struggled to claw to wakefulness, to do what was necessary, to stop things where they were right now before they progressed to a stage that the world was threatened again and then she heard it. Her name being called by a voice that made tears threaten to spill.

He made it. He made it. He made it, he made it. Hemadeithemadeithemadeit.

It became a mantra in her mind. A relief for a mere second until she felt the presence slither through her mind like a snake sneaking up its unwary prey and the fear invaded her mind as she felt it access her. It was like it was swallowing her, it took her in using what it devoured to search her memories. To make use of what she knew.

She railed against it when it found her memories of him and she knew what they were going to do. Inside she cried begging him to leave before it was too late.

"Lisa!" he called again.

There wasn't much left of her and before she disappeared into that thing she managed one last thought, whoever said the cybermen were emotionally cleansed must not have gotten close enough to it to discover they could feel smug.

Very smug.

"Ianto," the Cyberwoman called back, her voice choked with pain and fear drawing the attention of the man who'd come for Her. Her eyes flashed her satisfaction as the human male came to her hearing her. First step completed it was now time to implement the information pulled from the Host's memories as she held enough of the Host to be "felt" keeping her suppressed otherwise through the emotional suppressants ingrained into cybermen at creation.

She listened to the tone of voice he used as he spoke to her, as he worked to free her and she felt superior satisfaction that she rubbed in the face of Her feeling her still fighting and flailing against what was happening not worried. She'd already won after all.

The Cyberwoman looked up into his eyes and using the memories she'd stolen she injected feeling into her next act, "Save me Ianto. Promise me you'll fix me." From what the Cyberwoman had gathered from Her if there was one thing he wouldn't do it would be to break a promise. He'd go to the ends of the Earth to keep a promise. Exactly what she needed. The conversion wasn't 100% and needed to be completed and for that she'd need him.

"I—I promise to make you better," he promised hugging her metal body to his weak frame built of fragile material.

Internally she already planned on fixing that.

And farther internally the real Lisa cried and cried for the pain that he would go through in keeping his promise and the pain he would feel at the results when the truth was revealed.


End file.
